Crise de Amor
by Ninha-Chan x3
Summary: SAKURA RESOLVE FAZER UMA GREVE DE SEXO... M por precaução, ou não...
1. Trailer

**Crise de amor**

**Um Show:**

É com muito orgulho que a Rádio Tókio apresenta, o show do ano, The Wolf esta quinta no centro de convenções aqui de Tókio, ingressos a venda...

**Um pedido:**

Nós vamos né...? - dizia sorrindo como uma criança pedindo ao pai uma boneca nova, com aquele jeitinho meigo que nem _pai_ resiste

**Uma... Pergunta:**

E se eu disser... - ele chupava o lóbulo da orelha dela e logo continuava num sussurro - que você não pode ir...?

**E a crise:**

Como se uma luz tivesse ascendido em sua mente ela esboçou um sorriso e continuou - Sem sexo ate o dia do show! E eu vou torcer pra que adiem...

**E a moda pega:**

Então... Não desiste Sakura! Eu estou com você! Jiraiya sem sexo ate quinta! - dizia Tsunade com determinação

**Regado a muitas doses de Humor:**

Pera ai... vocês não tão transando no elevador? - Chiyo entrava e apertava o botão terrio - o que aconteceu?

**Sakura:**

Eu e as garotas estamos pensando em dançar – saiu do quarto e gritou quando chegou a sala – O CRÉU

**Kakashi:**

Vocês tem que dançar mais assim ó – disse ele começando a balançar lentamente a cabeça juntamente com as mãos erguidas – mas vocês insistem nisso – ele começou a rebolar um pouco desajeitado mas muito sexy, enquanto Ino e Hinata tinham hemorragia nasal

**Ino:**

-Hei Ino... Tem alguma idéia pra torturar o Kakashi? – perguntou

-MAS É CLARO...

**Hinata:**

M-mas... S-as...kura – começou Hinata também tentando conter a hemorragia – EU QUERIA QUE O SASUKE FIZESSE ISSO!! – gritou desesperada – porque ele só pensa no futuro do clã e nada de sexo?? Porque?? – todos olharam assustados para Hinata que corava violentamente – finjam que eu... não disse nada...

**Tsunade:**

Greve de sexo? - Fala Tsunade num tom surpreso - Sakura isso é coisa do século passado, hoje é abstinência do ato sexual - Dizia enquanto todos riam

**Entre muitos outros personagens... Tudo isso e muito mais em CRISE DE AMOR, só aqui no FF. Net**

**-/-**

**Trailer repostado... o outro tava muito desarrumado, e eu acrescentei e tirei umas coisinhas... espero que gostem, primeiro capitulo sairá no dia: 29/10/08 sem atrasos eu espero...**

**Kissu Já nê!!**

**AVISO: Necessito de Beta Reader urgente, pra betar essa fic ;) **


	2. Chapter 1

Crise de Amor

**...**

**Legenda: **

-Falas ou "falas no meio de alguma narração"

-_Falas de uma pessoa na outra linha do telefone_

Narração

_**Naruto © Massashi Kishimoto**_

"...Fic sem nenhum fundamento do mangá ou Anime, todos os fatos aqui ocorridos são produzidos por uma mente insana e sem criatividade para criar seus próprios personagens..."

"...Este capitulo não foi betado ou revisado, qualquer erro de grafia, ortografia, e derivados devem ser perdoados..." É ISSO AWE!!

**Crise de Amor**

**Primeiro dia: Domingo**

Eles acordaram com o som do rádio-relógio, ela estava deitada no peito dele, ele sorriu para ela quando a mesma acordou, então ela se espreguiçou, o lençol desceu levemente mostrando grande parte dos seus seios, ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, ela deu um sorriso maroto, ate que o radio relógio anunciou: "É com muito orgulho que a Rádio Tókio apresenta, o show do ano, The Wolf esta quinta no centro de convenções aqui de Tókio, ingressos a venda..."

-Ahhhh!!! Kakashi é o The Wolf!!!! Eu preciso ligar para a Ino! - disse animada com a noticia, seus olhos brilhavam, e ele apenas observava a animação da garota, queria ver onde isso ia dar, ela se esticou por cima dele ate a mesa de cabeceira que ficava ao lado da cama, ele sorrio ao ver seus fartos seios roçando em seu peito, e sua torneadas pernas passando por cima dele, logo ele levantava a mascara e se punha a ouvir a conversa

-Ino??

-_Oi!_

-É a Sakura... The Wolf em Tókio!!!! - ela gritava

_-Ahhhh eu também ouvi!!!! E adivinha...? – fazia um pouco de suspense_

-O que? – perguntou curiosa

-_O Shika vai me levar!!!! Ele acabou de me ligar dizendo isso!!_

-Que milagre!!! Tirou a sorte grande, porque para o Shikamaru levar você para um show... - disse Sakura irônica

-_É eu que o diga... E você já falou com o Kakashi?_

_-_Hãn... Digamos que ainda não, mas ele vai... - falou olhando para o homem que ainda se encontrava deitado lendo um livro de capa laranja cujo titulo era 'Jardim dos Amassos'

-_Sei... Do jeito que ele é acho mais provável vocês ficarem vendo opera..._

-A opera não foi tão ruim...

-_Sei... Olha tenho que desligar e vê se bota uma roupa..._

_-_Ei como 'cê sabe?

-_Tu me ligar às nove da manhã e ta vestida... É meio difícil__..._

_-_Porca! Beijo, também te amo

-_Eu te amo testa! Não sei viver sem você_

_-_Aham, Tchau - ela desligou o telefone e tirou o livro das mãos do homem ali presente, num gesto bem infantil, sorrindo ela se deitou por cima dele, roçando seus pés nos dele, logo ela começava:

-Nós vamos né...? - dizia sorrindo como uma criança pedindo ao pai uma boneca nova, com aquele jeitinho meigo que nem _pai_ resiste

-Sakura... Só vai ter um monte de gente se empurrando e gritando, muito suor... Você não acha melhor a gente ficar aqui e fazer o _nosso_ show? - ele disse passando as mãos envolta da cintura da mesma, fitando-a continuamente

-Mas... Kakashi!

-Um show com direito a um strip e fantasia de... Sei lá... Baterista? - ele ria levemente no ouvido dela

-A gente pode fazer nosso show amanhã... E na quinta a gente vai para The Wolf...

-Quinta você não tem aula na faculdade?

-Tenho, mas... Amanhã eu também tenho e nada impede que a gente faça o nosso show...

-Mas você tem que decidir, ou o strip com Hatake Kakashi, ou o show com uma banda de quinta - Ele virava bruscamente mudando suas posições, agora ele ficava por cima e ela por baixo

-Não é uma banda de quinta, é uma banda que vai tocar q-quinta... - enquanto ela tentava se concentrar ele abaixava sua mascara e dava leves beijos em seu pescoço, fazendo que com o corpo dela estremecesse

-E se eu disser... - ele chupava o lóbulo da orelha dela e logo continuava num sussurro - que você não pode ir...?

-E-eu... - as palavras ecoaram na mente dela 'você não pode ir', nesse momento ela segurou a cabeça dele com as duas mãos fazendo com que ele olhasse para ela, irritada disse - Eu vou!

Ela se levantou enrolada no lençol branco, deixando Kakashi sozinho na cama em meio a uma leve ereção, para ela a excitação passará, para ele estava apenas começando. Sakura abria o armário, à dois anos atrás tinha deixado seus pais para trás para viver um amor com o dono da maior industria de eletrônicos do Japão, o misterioso Hatake Kakashi, tinham se conhecido em uma pequena praça, acidentalmente um amor surgiu, e por ele se 11 anos mais velho que ela, seus pais não aceitaram seu namoro, e como ela não era de desistir, abandonou os pais e foi morar com Kakashi, já tinham dois anos de namoro, ela tinha 21 anos e ele 32, agora aquele apartamento dividia as coisas dele, e as coisas dela.

Ela abriu o armário e tirou uma regata preta e uma bermuda jeans escura, pegou suas lingeries e foi para o banheiro, ele se levantou tentando controlar a 'fera' que ela tinha despertado mas não tinha acalmado, colocou uma cueca box, colocou a sua mascara e foi ate a porta do banheiro

-Sakura!! Que foi? - Perguntou batendo na porta do banheiro, não obteve resposta - Sakura...!? - batia na porta com mais força, ate que a mesma se abria e revelava Sakura totalmente vestida, e ele odiava vê-la vestida - Que foi?... Ah vem, deixa de besteira e vem pra cama... - obteve um olhar de repulsa da garota

-Quer dizer que eu não posso ir?... Se você não quer ir problema seu, eu só sei que eu vou!

-Para! Eu não disse isso... Eu perguntei! - dizia ele numa tentativa frustrada de não estragar seu domingo com uma briga infantil

-Para você! - e como se uma luz tivesse ascendido em sua mente ela esboçou um sorriso e continuou - Sem sexo ate o dia do show! E eu vou torcer pra que adiem...

-O QUE..!!??

-Isso o que você ouviu!

-Ah!! Você não pode fazer isso!! - disse ele agarrando-a pela cintura

-Posso sim, como já disse, e se você quiser sexo antes da quinta, é só dizer que vai comigo...

-Isso é chantagem!

-Chame do que quiser... - disse ela se soltando dos braços dele e se dirigindo a cozinha, onde ela prepararia um café da manha no estilo bem sexy - Ah e eu vou dormir sozinha no quarto, você dorme na sala - gritou logo apos sua saída.

O homem arregalou os olhos, não acreditou no que ouvirá, sem sexo? O que ela queria dizer com aquilo? Ele passou a mão entre os cabelos, seu domingo estava completamente arruinado. Ele saiu do quarto vestido numa bermuda simples, se dirigiu ate a cozinha com a esperança que ela tivesse mudado de idéia, sentou-se em uma das quatro cadeiras da mesa redonda, ficou a observando ate que ela disse:

-Café puro ou com leite?

-Puro... - ao dizer ela foi ate o armário e se esticou para alcançar a porta do mesmo, ele sabia que o armário era muito alto para ela, e ela também sabia disso, ela continuou se esticando, empinando o bumbum, nocauteando o homem de cabelos prateados, ele arqueava uma sobrancelha, queria pegar naquele bumbum, mas com aquela greve...

Ela estava tentando provocá-lo, empinava o bumbum o máximo possível, tentava não rir pois sabia que se risse ele iria perceber sua provocação, mas antes que pudesse fazer seu próximo movimento, sentiu o corpo dele colar no dela, a mão dele subia pelo braço dela, os lábios cobertos pela mascara roçavam no pescoço dela, o corpo dela estremeceu, ele a virava bruscamente, suas mãos agora, percorriam livremente pelas costa dela indo em direção ao bumbum, lhe beijava sob a mascara, as mãos dela iam em direção ao tecido que cobria o rosto dele, os dedos entravam timidamente dentro da mascara, ela abaixava lentamente enquanto levava seus lábios ate o ouvido dele "Não pense que eu esqueci" dizia num sussurro, "Hum... Do almoço com Jiraya-sama?" ele tentava enrolar, "Sem sexo ate quinta" com isso ela se afastava e arrumava a roupa:

-Tome seu café, já são dez e meia, não quero chegar atrasada, vou tomar banho - dizia ela ajeitando a mascara de Kakashi

-Hum... Tem certeza que vai conseguir tomar banho só? - ele provocava

-Absoluta - dizia sorrindo indo em direção ao banheiro, ele apenas suspirava

Sakura rapidamente se despia, olhava para a banheira, uma grande nostalgia lhe invadia, a banheira ficava tão vazia sem Kakashi, por isso se deu ao luxo de optar por um rápido banho de chuveiro, fazia tempo que não tomava um 'banho' rápido, entrou no box e ligou o chuveiro, ficou debaixo dele alguns instante sentindo a água escorrer pelo seu corpo, começou a se ensaboar, logo apos passando o shampoo e em seguida o condicionador, suspirou, foi rápido ate e mais, resolveu ficar mais tempo em baixo d'água, sentiu então um corpo nu colar no seu, lábios roçarem seu pescoço, enquanto a mesma tentava espantar sua agradável surpresa, voltando a lembrar da sua greve de sexo, ele a encostou na parede do box, com uma de suas mãos fixada na parede impedindo-a de tentar fugir de suas investidas, começará a beijá-la, sua língua pedia descontroladamente pela dela, ela tentava de todas as maneiras escapar dos seus próprios desejos, mas sabia que era tudo em vão, logo cedeu, sentindo sua mão percorrer o definido tórax de Kakashi, ele a trazia para perto, agora ele precisaria das duas mão, mas ela não poderia escapar, tinha que ser tudo muito rápido, num cauteloso movimento ele tirou a mão da parede e levou a nuca dela segurando-a com firmeza, enquanto a outra levantava a perna dela contra as laterais de seu próprio corpo, bruscamente, ele a desencostava da parede e a encostava em outra cuja a água do chuveiro molhava ambos os corpos, eles se olhavam, as bocas semi-abertas se atraiam, os olhares um penetrado no outro revelava o desejo de ambos, a ancia por aquele momento de amor, subitamente o encanto era quebrado por um irritante toque de um celular, Sakura agradecia internamente, Kakashi amaldiçoava o irritante aparelhinho móvel que insistia em tocar 'It could be you' da Alexz Jonhson , ela suspirava aliviada, ele suspirava pesadamente, ela saia correndo do box curtindo um pouco da sua música favorita, finalmente atendia o telefone

-Alô?

-_Sakura?_

_-_Quem é?

-_Faz tanto tempo que a gente não se fala é? Vixi... já esqueceu ate a minha voz!_

_-_Jiraiya-sama!! - ela gritava no telefone - deixe de ser dramático!

-_Yare yare... Vocês vão chegar que horas!? Já são meio dia e meio_

_-_já????!!!!

-_Vixi... Vocês tavam fazendo o que hein? _– Disse o velho sendo irônico

_-_Velho pervertido

-_Velhos hábitos nunca mudam_

_-_hum... Sei! Chegaremos em mais ou menos uma hora!...

-_Hai! ja ne! - _ele desligava o telefone ela dava um sorriso aliviado, agradecendo internamente a Jirayia por aquele telefonema

-Kakashi!!! Estamos atrasados!!! - girou serelepe saindo do banheiro e entrando no quarto, colocava uma roupa comum do dia-a-dia, uma saia de prega xadrez, uma blusa azul de alças finas e uma sandália baixa, ia para frente do espelho, penteava delicadamente seus cabelos e entre eles amarravas uma de suas inúmeras faixas esta combinando com a saia.

Ele sai do banheiro cabisbaixo, amaldiçoando Jiraiya por ligar em horas inapropriadas, com o aviso da garota, saia do banheiro com uma toalha enrolada na cintura, admirava a garota arrumando seu cabelo, suspirou, olhou-se no espelho, o cabelo baixo, escorrido pelo rosto nu, a barba mal feita, suspirou, apenas colocou a mascara e saiu em direção ao quarto, colocou uma calça jeans e uma camisa pólo verde.

Alguns minutos depois eles estavam saindo de casa

-É, estamos atrasados mesmo... - ela olhava para o relógio que marcava exatamente uma hora

-Eles esperam... - dizia ele fechando a porta do apartamento e em seguida chamando o elevador, logo as portas do elevador se abriram, eles entraram, ela ficou de um lado olhando fixamente para o meio da porta, ele entrou, apertou o botão que os levariam para o subsolo e ficou do lado oposto a garota, o elevador começou a descer, seria uma longa decida, o silencio pairava no ar, ele queria fazer algumas coisas, ela não podia fazer nada, ate que o elevador parou no décimo sétimo andar, a porta se abriu e uma velhinha os fitava:

-Sakura...? Kakashi? São vocês mesmos? - a velha dizia arqueando uma sobrancelha

-E quem mais seria Chiyo-baa-sama? - disse a rosada

-Pera ai... vocês não tão transando no elevador? - Chiyo entrava e apertava o botão terrio - o que aconteceu?

-Pergunta a Sakura... - disse um enfezado Kakashi

-Minha filha não me dia que ele...? - a velha fazia um gesto com o dedo indicador, o curvando lentamente - hãn... Não tem mais... Bala na agulha, se é que você me entende...

-NÃO!! - Sakura gritava

-não? - ela olhava estranhamente para Kakashi que imediatamente olhou confuso para a garota

-não você entendeu errado...! Tem muita bala na agulha dele, muita mesmo, só que eu to fazendo uma greve de sexo sabe Chiyo-baa...

-Ah... Querida, você vai se arrepender amargamente do tempo perdido, se é que você me entende – dizia Chiyo enquanto Kakashi dava risos abafados.

-Se ele fosse para o show comigo né?...

Alguns minutos depois, lá estavam eles em um dos restaurantes mais famosos da cidade sentados junto ao escritor de romances eróticos Jiraiya e a atriz pornô Tsunade, a tempos não se viam, Sakura já conhecia Tsunade de algum tempo atrás, mas não sabia no que ela trabalhava, quando soube foi um choque, nunca imaginou que alguém tão próximo fizesse essas coisas. Kakashi desde que se conhece por gente é amigo de Jiraiya, o fã numero um dele, tem todos os volumes de Icha-Icha. Foi uma tarde deveras agradável, falaram sobre tudo inclusive:

-Greve de sexo? - Fala Tsunade num tom surpreso - Sakura isso é coisa do século passado, hoje é abstinência do ato sexual - Dizia enquanto todos riam

-É... Mas ele gosta!

-Quem disse? - perguntou o mascarado

-Se não gostasse já tinha dito que ia para o show!

-Kakashi, é nessas horas que me surge inspiração para os meus livros... - Disse Jiraiya tirando uma caneta do bolso

-Sakura, duvido que essa greve dure ate quinta! - falou tirando a caneta da mão de Jiraiya

-Tsunade, acho que você deveria ter dito "Sakura não fassa isso, ele já é um homem de idade não pode ficar sem _certas_ coisas" - falou Jiraiya

-Quem tem mais de 50 anos aqui hein? - disse Kakashi irônico

-A Tsunade! - disse Jiraiya levando um soco

-Mas serio Sakura, faz isso não que dá pena...

-Mas... Tsunade-sama, ele disse que não ia me deixar ir...

-Eu perguntei!! - Kakashi fez questão de deixar isso bem claro

-Então... Não desiste Sakura! Eu estou com você! Jiraiya sem sexo ate quinta! - dizia Tsunade com determinação

-Yoshi!!!! - Gritou a rosada

-Nanii??????? - falou o pobre Jirayia

-É virou moda... - disse Kakashi levando a taça a boca

**Próximo Capitulo:**

_..."Esquece a greve" ele a beijou no rosto, começou a abrir os botões da blusa dela sem nenhum obstáculo "Com certeza"..._

_-Hum... Perfeita para um strip! – disse ele levantando ambas as sobrancelhas num gesto meio tarado_

_-Hum... É não é! – falou num tom sexy_

_Será que Sakura irá se render aos encantos de Hatake Kakashi? Ou será que ela ainda tem algum truque na manga? Humm..._

**Yo mina! ******** como é que cês tão?**

**Primeiro capitulo, a primeira parte do primeiro dia esta ai :D**

**Não saiu tão bom porque eu tive que é a semana de literatura no colégio e eu to recitando um monte de poesia, maldita professora de literatura ********... Bem, é isso e Já ne! Reviews please ...**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Naruto © Massashi Kishimoto**_

Crise de Amor

_**No ultimo capitulo...:**_

"_- Então... Não desiste Sakura! Eu estou com você! Jiraiya sem sexo até quinta! - dizia Tsunade com determinação_

_-Yoshi!!!! - Gritou a rosada_

_-Nanii??????? - falou o pobre Jiraiya_

_-É! Virou moda... - disse Kakashi levando a taça à boca."_

Kakashi e Sakura voltaram silenciosamente para seu apartamento. Ela se ocupou com o computador e outros aparelhos eletrônicos, enquanto Kakashi lia calmamente seu livro. O silêncio pairava no apartamento, o som do teclado ecoava nos ouvidos de Sakura como se a incomodasse internamente, o mesmo acontecia com o ruído das páginas sendo viradas à medida que se terminava. Eles fingiam estar concentrados, ambos queriam o que não podiam fazer, pelo menos ele, ela apenas não se permitia fazer o que tanto desejava.

Ele entrou no quarto calmamente, pousando seu livro na mesa de cabeceira, foi até a garota, aparentemente, distraída, deu-lhe um beijo no rosto e saiu do quarto. Assim que se retirou, ela suspirou. Levantou-se em seguida, saindo ofegante do cômodo e rumando à cozinha onde o mesmo se encontrava. Rapidamente ela o abraçava, colando seu corpo no dele, afundando sua cabeça no macio peito. Ele apenas a aconchegou, deixou a cabeça cair um pouco no ombro dela. "Eu te amo" ele disse em seu ouvido, "Não me diz isso, me sinto nostálgica sem te sentir dentro de mim." disse ela suspendendo suas pernas em volta da cintura dele. "Isso só depende de você." ele disse se afastando um pouco, fazendo seus olhos se encontrarem.

Um momento penetrante em que nenhum dos dois ousava quebrar o contato visual. Ele levantou a mão e tocou o rosto dela delicadamente e, em seguida, levou sua boca até o mesmo local, encostando seus lábios levemente na pele dela. O corpo dela estremeceu, as mãos foram direto ao rosto dele, seus dedos entravam timidamente dentro da máscara, abaixando-a devagar, ela encarou a boca dele por alguns segundos. Levou lentamente a sua de encontro à dele, por um momento ela hesitava, mas logo seus lábios se encontraram. O toque se intensificava, suas bocas se encaixavam perfeitamente, as línguas se acariciavam em uma sincronia embriagante. Com um leve movimento, ele a sentava em cima do balcão se posicionando entre as longas pernas que tanto apreciava. As grandes e fortes mãos masculinas deslizavam com delicadeza pelo corpo feminino, tocando suavemente o quadril, os seios, as costas e as coxas. Por simples falta de ar, cessaram o beijo, o roçar da respiração ofegante em seus rostos era excitante. Ela pousava as suas mãos no pescoço dele, subindo sua máscara milímetro a milímetro, negando para si mesma o desejo que a consumia. "Por quê?" ele perguntou de um modo que não quebrasse o encanto do momento, enquanto acariciava a cintura e o quadril dela. "Você sabe que eu estou louca para ir nesse show.", ela disse passando a mão pelo rosto dele. "Ele é tão importante assim?" questionou segurando a mão dela, "Nem tanto." ele a puxou pela mão, tirou de cima do balcão e levou nos braços para o quarto, deitou-a na cama lentamente, tirou a própria camisa e deitou-se por cima dela. "Faça o que tem de fazer...", ela levou as mãos até o rosto dele e acariciou-o lentamente. "Esquece a greve.", ele a beijou no rosto, enquanto começava a abrir os botões da blusa dela sem nenhum obstáculo. "Com certeza..." então, subitamente, ela começava a dizer:

-Não! Eu não posso... – ela se levantou e ficou apontando para Kakashi.

-Hãn? – E ele nada entendia.

-Eu estou de abstinência, não posso transar com você! – Impunha não só pra ele, mas para si também.

-Para de besteira, olha como você me deixou! – disse apontando para seu membro ereto.

-Ai é problema seu – argumentou.

-Não! Você começou agora termina! – exclamou ainda apontando para o mesmo local.

-Quer jogar poker? – sugeriu em uma tentativa frustrada de mudar de assunto

-Só se for sexy poker...

-Eu não quero te ver nu...

-Mas eu quero ver você nua! – alegou puxando a saia de pregas da garota fazendo com que ela se rasgasse e caísse no chão, conseqüentemente mostrando sua calçinha de renda preta.

-Ah! – ela gritou puxando um lençol qualquer.

-Hum... Perfeita para um strip! – disse ele levantando as sobrancelhas e mirando-a maliciosamente.

-Hum... É, não é? – falou num tom sexy, seria bom torturar seu namorado.

-E depois...

-E depois dormir senhor Hatake! – disse empurrando o pobre homem, fazendo-o deitar na cama. Rapidamente ela amarrava-o junto ao móvel e, depois, colocava uma música ao estilo de pantera cor-de-rosa. A melodia começava e ela se virava sensualmente para Kakashi, estalando os dedos quando a composição assim pedia (N/A: _num faz assim: taranranranran toc toc toc, é nesse toc toc que ela estala os dedos, quem já ouviu sabe do que eu to falando, eu acho_). Começava a rebolar indo ate o chão e subindo junto à soleira da porta, jogava o cabelo de um modo totalmente sexy, ia até à frente dele e começava a destrancar o feixe do sutiã, o mesmo caia levemente sobre seus antebraços, ela o tirava sensualmente e começava a gira-lo ao mesmo tempo que levantava a perna e rebolava. Jogava o sutiã perto do homem que ali estava. Ao jogar a peça superior, ela subia na cama e se sentava um pouco abaixo da barriga dele, rebolando logo depois, colocava as mãos atrás a cabeça, jogava o cabelo para o lado e dava impulsos com o seu bumbum. O homem forçava os lençóis o máximo possível, mas o nó era muito forte. Ele estava insano, aquela mulher estava enlouquecendo-o. Ele só queria pegá-la e encostá-la na parede, lhe beijar vorazmente e lhe proporcionar uma louca noite de prazer, mas ela estava o maltratando demais, ela estava sendo muito má, má até por demais. Ela ficava de pé em cima da cama, começava a tirar sua calçinha lentamente, enquanto o olhava fixamente, adorando a expressão masculina. Sua calçinha fora jogada longe, era a reta final do seu strip e ela estava adorando os resultados. Por último, se abaixou e engatinhou felinamente até ficar com o rosto próximo ao dele, deixando o corpo inteiro a milímetros do dele. Perto o bastante para que ele sentisse seu calor, longe o suficiente para que ele não tocasse nenhum pedaço se quer de pele e sussurrou, quase miando, em seu ouvido "Agora... Dormir...". Ele forçou mais o lençol que começou a ceder, finalmente, uma de suas mãos estava livre, mas era tarde, ela já havia ido, e ele precisava, mais que nunca, da sua mão.

**Segundo dia: Segunda**

No outro dia, ela acordara cedo, estava com o café da manhã já posto. Não tinha visto o homem desde a noite anterior, porém, sabia que ele havia conseguido se soltar, pois o barulho do chuveiro foi escutado. Logo uma figura totalmente desarrumada, invadia o ambiente matinal:

-Nossa... Você está péssimo! – disse ela ao ver o desleixo de seu namorado: camisa mal abotoada, gola bagunçada, gravata aberta, a manga do terno arregaçada, mascara torta, cabelo mal penteado e ainda estava de chinelos.

-Péssimo dia pra você também – disse sentando-se a mesa.

-Você vai trabalhar assim? – apontou para o estado lastimável dele.

-Ninguém me ama mesmo... Ninguém me quer, então eu não preciso me arrumar pra ninguém não... – disse fazendo bico.

-Meu nome ainda é Sakura, ainda não mudei para 'ninguém' não! – foi chegando perto dele e já arrumando seu cabelo.

-Você me maltrata demais!

-Porque você merece! – Ela ajeitava a máscara.

-Eu fiz o quê? Eu tive que me masturbar Sakura! Sabe quantas garotas não dariam tudo para fazer isso? – Recebeu um tabefe (N/A: _pedala Robinho_) na cabeça.

-Vai atrás delas! – Disse saindo. – Estou indo para a faculdade e não me procure mais não, procure as garotas que dariam tudo pra fazer um boquete em você! – Bateu a porta com força.

-É... Ela me ama! – Se levantou e foi se arrumar

O homem chegou ao seu escritório atrasado como sempre, sentou-se e ficou admirando a linda vista que tinha dali, vantagens de ter um escritório no vigésimo quinto andar e, ainda por cima, todo de vidro fumê. Ouviu duas batidas singelas a porta e, logo depois, um homem de cabelos escuros adentrava o local:

-Você está estranho – disse já se sentando em uma das cadeiras que ficavam em frente à mesa de Kakashi

-Que foi? Esta tão na cara assim, Asuma? – Perguntou suspirando desanimado.

-Para você estar desse jeito... Tu broxaste? – Questionou.

-Eu não sou um fumante que coloca Viagra na lista do supermercado! – no exato momento em que terminara de falar o telefone chamava – Asuma, um momento – disse retirando o fone do gancho.

-Hatake Kakashi falando.

_-Kakashi?_

-Não, a minha avó! Claro que sou eu! – Falou ignorante após reconhecer a voz do outro.

_-Aff... É o Jiraiya – _disse alterado – _A Sakura já fez o favor de parar com aquela frescura?_

-Fala da... Greve? – disse receoso.

_-Não... Falo do programa da Xuxa! Mas é claro que é da Greve, Kakashi? – _continuava visivelmente alterado _– A Tsunade disse que só para quando a Sakura parar... _

-E eu com isso? – disse normalmente.

-_Ou você faz a __sua__ namorada acabar com essa coisa, ou eu te mato!_

_-_Se você não conseguiu com a Tsunade, porque você acha que eu vou conseguir com a Sakura?

-_Não sei! Vire-se, tchau! – _desligava antes que o homem pudesse falar qualquer coisa

-Adivinha? – disse Kakashi olhando para Asuma

-A nova filial da Akatsuki faliu e eles tão te pedindo, ou melhor, implorando ajuda?

-É... E o Michael Jackson deixou de ser pedófilo! Claro que não seu leso... Era o Jiraiya...

Kakashi contou o que aconteceu, desde o show, até o almoço e as quase transas que havia conseguido.

-Ta ferrado – disse Asuma ao mesmo tempo em que gargalhava

-Será que se a Sakura, por um acaso, se encontrar com a Kurenai, ela faz greve também? – disse irônico

-Nem brinca, vou fazer com que a Kurenai passe bem longe da Sakura!

-Tanto faz... Então, o que eu faço da minha vida?

-Obvio, não? Faça algo que ela queira mais que o show...

-É, pode funcionar... Mas o que?

-Agora te vira! – Terminou Asuma – e toma! – jogou alguns papeis na mesa do mascarado

-O que é isso? – perguntou

-Os currículos dos estagiários... Escolhe dois! – disse Asuma enquanto Kakashi passava o olho entre os nomes

-Esse tal de Nara Shikamaru e essa tal de Saruno Haruka! – dizia devolvendo o bolo de papéis

-Ok.

Enquanto isso, na faculdade:

-E então Sakura, como anda a sua greve? – perguntou Ino com um olhar super curioso para cima da amiga

-Ta indo né... – suspirou pesadamente.

-Que desanimo...

-Hei Ino... Tem alguma idéia pra torturar o Kakashi? – perguntou

-MAS É CLARO...

...

_**Crise de Amor. Previa:**_

"_Olhou para suas calças "É... Vamos ter uma semana difícil..." disse para si mesmo._

_Hinata, quer transar com o Sasuke? – perguntou Kakashi serio._

_-H-hai! – disse a morena determinada._

_-Passa nua na frente dele"_

_O que será que Ino tramou para o nosso pobre Kakashi? E Kurenai? Encontrará está com Sakura? Mas e Jirayia, como fica?_

**Yoo mina! Como vão meus amores? ;) **

**Mais um capitulo **_**hot**_** pra vocês... hot no sentido "quentim" e não no outro sentido, se é que me entenderam... x) Pobre Kakashi... to ate com pena... MENTIRA NÃO TO NÃO... Muahahahaha**

**Agradecimentos: Esse capitulo não teria saído sem a Pérola-sama, que corrigiu meus 'pequenos' erros ortográficos!**

**Pérola-sama você é a cara!**

**Please Comments ... :)**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Naruto © Massashi Kishimoto**_

_**Créu © MC Créu**_

Crise de Amor

_**No Último Capítulo...:**_

" _-E então Sakura, como anda a sua greve? – perguntou Ino com um olhar super curioso para cima da amiga_

_-Ta indo né... – suspirou pesadamente._

_-Que desanimo..._

_-Hei Ino... Tem alguma idéia pra torturar o Kakashi? – perguntou_

_-MAS É CLARO..."_

O homem chegou em casa, abriu a porta de seu apartamento e se jogou no sofá. Olhou de um lado para o outro a procura de sua namorada, porém não havia nenhum sinal dela no recinto. "Sakura?", gritou. Obtendo uma resposta de dentro do quarto, relaxou e resolveu assistir a qualquer canal de televisão.

Ela, que tinha acabado de tomar banho e estava completamente molhada, enxugou rapidamente seus sedosos cabelos e olhou-se no espelho "Ino... se não der certo; eu te mato!" respirou fundo e saiu do banheiro.

"_A vida dos mamíferos..." _Kakashi, que assistia algum documentário sobre mamíferos na TV, estava com cara de tédio, até Sakura cruzar a sala... Nua! Os olhos do pobre homem se arregalaram, ele a devorava com o olhar. Ela tinha um jogo de cintura perfeito, onde as curvas de seu corpo se mexiam harmoniosamente. Rosto, seios, braços, cintura, quadris, bumbum, coxas, pés... Tudo incrivelmente perfeito. O homem babava por debaixo daquela mascara e seu olhar revelava isso, logo as calças apertaram. Era tortura demais...

Ela notava a excitação de Kakashi. Estava adorando tudo aquilo, fingia não estar nem ligando, fingia não perceber o olhar predador sobre seu corpo, fingia não notar o volume nas calças dele... Era indescritível aquela sensação, passou tentando rebolar o máximo que podia e carregando consigo um pequeno objeto que, no meio do percurso, deixou cair propositalmente. Olhou para o objeto no chão, sorriu discretamente, "_Late... late... late que eu to passando..." _cantava ela mentalmente. Abaixou-se então para pegar o objeto empinando o bumbum para o lado dele...

Ele levantava as duas mãos em direção do bumbum dela, como ela podia ser tão... Tão... Má! Porque fazer tudo aquilo se eles não iam chegar aos finalmente? De repente ele percebia um sorriso da parte dela, mas quem se importa se ela sorri ou não? Naquela situação ele só penava em comprar mais lenços de papel...

Depois de alguns segundos, que mais pareciam séculos para Kakashi, ela pegou o objeto e volto para o quarto. O homem então relaxou, olhou para suas calças "É... Vamos ter uma semana difícil..." disse para si mesmo. Ela entrou no quarto e imediatamente começou a rir. Pegou rapidamente o celular e ligou pra Ino, contou tudo o que aconteceu e desligou. abriu o guarda-roupa tirou uma calça de moletom e uma blusa colada de alças finas, vestiu suas lingeries e quando ia colocando a blusa sentiu mãos percorrendo pelo seu corpo, ela virou e encarou o homem, "Assim você me mata" disse ele colando-a a seu corpo, roçou o tecido da máscara no pescoço dela, com uma mão rompeu as finas tiras da calcinha dela. "Você sobrevive" sussurrou ao ouvido dele ao mesmo tempo em que sentiu sua calcinha cair ao chão, ela puxou a gravata dele e o forçou a encará-la. "Você vai ao show?" perguntou. "Claro..." respondeu ele passando a mão entre as pernas dela, "Que não." completou.

Ela sorriu e deu as costas:

-Kakashi... Eu não conheço seu pai – disse colocando uma nova calcinha.

-Como? – Perguntou confuso – Aonde você quer chegar...?

-Sei lá... Andei pensando, tipo, você conhece a minha mãe, mas eu não conheço ninguém da sua família e você nunca fala do seu pai

-Meu pai?... Hum... – começou pensativo – Hatake Sakumo, um cara extremamente reservado, e muito pervertido, um velho metido a garotão.

-Nossa... – disse pondo um pijama

-Você vai fazer alguma coisa amanhã? – Perguntou pegando seu livro laranja sendo imediatamente fechado por Sakura.

-Quando estiver falando comigo, olhe pra mim e não pra esse livro – falou autoritária – e de manha eu vou ensaiar para o show de talentos da universidade, por quê?

-Tava pensando se a gente podia dar uma volta no shopping, sei lá.

-A gente vai ensaiar aqui, então tudo certo, amanhã a gente sai. – deu um selinho no homem e saiu do quarto.

**Terceiro dia: Terça**

A garota levantou com os primeiros raios de sol transpassados pelas frestas da janela. Silenciosamente trocou suas vestimentas por uma saia de prega amarela e uma regata laranja, seu namorado continuava dormindo, ao ver a expressão despreocupada do homem sorriu e logo o deixou só.

Fechou a porta levemente e foi para a cozinha, preparou panquecas e uma grande xícara de café preto, colocou tudo numa bandeja e foi ao quarto. Aproximou-se da cama, colocou a bandeja de café da manhã no chão, sentou-se ao lado do seu namorado e se pôs a sussurrar seu nome. "Kakashi?!", aproximou seu rosto do dele e lhe beijou por cima da máscara, "Acorda!" o homem abriu os olhos e a primeira coisa que viu foi a namorada sorrindo.

-Eu morri? – ele perguntou dando um suspiro.

-Nem vem... – Disse ela colocando a bandeja em cima da cama.

-Hum... Café na cama – surpreendeu-se.

-Posso mimar meu namorado? – Ela perguntou dando um beijo na testa do mesmo.

-Não só pode como deve! –Começou a comer e ela se levantou. – Aonde vai?

-Preparar a sala para o ensaio, certo? – Disse já saindo do quarto.

-Vai fazer o que para esse tal de show de talentos? – Perguntou curioso.

-Eu e as garotas estamos pensando em dançar – saiu do quarto e gritou quando chegou à sala – O CRÉU!

-NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII????????

...

Ino e Hinata tinham acabado de chegar. Os móveis da sala estavam todos afastados deixando um grande espaço central na sala, Ino colocou o _pendrive_ no som e a música começou a tocar:

_**Pra dançar creu tem que ter disposição**_

_**Pra dançar creu tem que ter habilidade**_

_**Pois essa dança ela não é mole não**_

_**Tenho que te falar que são cinco velocidades**_

_**A primeira é devagarzinho, é só aprendizagem, é assim ó:**_

_**Crééééééeéu, crééééééééu, créééééeééu**_

_Ino tomou a posição central, Sakura do lado direito e Hinata no esquerdo. Elas começaram a música meio que paradas, o que despreocupou um pouco o homem que bisbilhotava o treino. Elas levantavam a perna e a tocavam com a mão oposta. No quarto verso todas esticaram a mão indicando o número 5, e depois Ino e Sakura abriram espaço e Hinata, que se pôs no centro, ficou de costas, e começou a rebolar lentamente, bem lento, os movimentos com o bumbum bem acentuados._

_**Vamo lá, de novo né?**_

_**Creéééééééeú, crééééééeu, créééééééééu**_

_Então as outras garotas se puseram a repetir o movimento que Hinata acabará de fazer._

_**Numero dois:**_

_**Créééu, créééu, créééu, créééu, créééu**_

_Hinata continuava no meio, a repetição dos movimentos da garota aumentava singelamente, enquanto as outras faziam movimentos simples sem tirar a atenção de Hinata que já estava consideravelmente corada._

_**Continua fácil né? De novo:**_

_**Créééu, créééu, créééu, créééu, créééu**_

_E as garotas outra vez repetiram os movimentos de Hinata, só que muito mais ousadas, pois ousavam trocar caricias no final na seção de creu 2, deixando a situação um pouco Yuri. Agora Sakura trocava de lugar com Hinata._

_**Numero três**_

_**Créu, creu, creu, creu, creu, creu, creu**_

_Agora a rosada dava um de seus sorrisos maliciosos, empinava o bumbum e começava a rebolar com uma mão erguida em sua frente. Ia até o chão e voltava rapidamente, e o bisbilhoteiro ficava estático._

_**Ta ficando dificil...**_

_**Créu, creu, creu, creu, creu, creu, creu**_

_As outras meninas repetiam perfeitamente cada movimento feito pela rosada._

_**Agora eu quero ver a quatro:**_

_**Créucréucréucréucréucréu**_

_Agora a garota rebolava freneticamente, levantando a perna fazendo a sua pequena saia subir e deixando a mostra sua calcinha pêssego de renda. Passava a mão no cabelo, o jogava de um lado para o outro, uma jogada única... E logo todas as garotas faziam os mesmo passos._

_**Vou confessar a vocês que eu não consigo a numero cinco... DJ velocidade cinco da dança do crééééu!**_

_**CréucréucréucréucréucréCréucréucréucréucréucréuCréucréucréucréucréucréu**_

_Sakura trocava de lugar com Ino, e a loira segurava em uma cadeira posta atrás dela e começava a tremer o bumbum, freneticamente, muito... Mas muito rápido! O bumbum empinado e bem redondo fazendo perfeitamente aquele movimento, se antes a mascara do homem já estava molhada, agora estava encharcada... _

_De repente a música mudava bruscamente "Saaakura é com você!" Ino gritou saindo de perto._

_**...A velocidade cinco ensinei para vocês, agora eu quero ver a velocidade seis**_

_**CréucréucréucréucréucréCréucréucréucréucréucréuCréucréucréucréucréucréu**_

_Sakura riu um pouco. "Não acredito Ino" balançou a cabeça negativamente, jogou o cabelo para trás, respirou fundo, "Se eu errar me perdoa", afastou as pernas inclinou seu corpo pra frente fazendo seu bumbum levantar e começou a mover as pernas de um modo que fizesse seu bumbum fazer movimentos rápidos para cima e para baixo, o homem que assistia tudo precisava de um balde, mas logo se recompôs e invadiu a sala desligando o som._

-Sakura o que significa isso? – ele perguntou autoritário, como se estivesse sendo traído.

-Hãn? Eu não te falei que ia dançar o créu? – Perguntou confusa e inocentemente

-É, mas... Mas... – O homem olhava para a garota e começava a fazer cara de bebê chorão – Você vai fazer isso na frente de todo mundo?! – Disse fazendo bico.

-Ounn... – falaram Ino e Hinata ao mesmo tempo – Kakashi é tão... kawaii.

-Queria que o Sasuke-kun fosse assim – lamentou-se Hinata.

-Queria que o Shikamaru não fosse o Shikamaru – Reclamou Ino.

-É culpa da Ino – falou Sakura para Kakashi enquanto ele olhava pra loira.

-Vocês têm que dançar mais assim ó – disse ele começando a balançar lentamente a cabeça juntamente com as mãos erguidas – mas vocês insistem nisso – ele começou a rebolar um pouco desajeitado, porém muito sexy, enquanto Ino e Hinata tinham hemorragia nasal.

-Kakashi! Para já com isso! – Gritou Sakura abraçando o namorado por trás. – Ino e Hinata contenham já essa hemorragia!

-Mas... Desculpa Sakura, mas eu tenho que admitir, teu namorado é muito... – começou Ino tentando conter a hemorragia.

-Ino não se atreva! – Inferiu Sakura antes que ela enchesse a bola do Kakashi

-M-mas... S-as...kura – começou Hinata também tentando conter a hemorragia – EU QUERIA QUE O SASUKE FIZESSE ISSO! – Gritou desesperada – Por que ele só pensa no futuro do clã e nada de sexo? Por quê? – Todos olharam assustados para Hinata que corava violentamente. – Finjam que eu... Não disse nada...

-Hinata... Você é... – começou Sakura receosa enquanto Kakashi olhava curioso para a jovem.

-Virgem? – completou Ino, todos olharam ansiosos pela resposta da garota.

-O Neji... – Começou chorosa. – O Sasuke... – Tentava parecer calma – Sou... – Todos tentaram engolir o riso, Sakura colocou a mão na própria boca e na de Kakashi, pois sabia que ele não seguraria por muito tempo, e Ino estava quase chorando de tanta vontade de rir.

-O... N-Neji n..ão dei-xou vo...cê p-perder aa... virgin...dade? – Perguntou Ino com dificuldade.

-Podem rir, eu não ligo... – Disse olhando para cima se fazendo de forte

-Gente... Se ela ainda não fez sexo é porque ela não está pronta, vamos respeitar – disse Sakura respirando fundo.

-É... Esqueci que você sabe como é ser zoada porque é virgem... – Acusou Ino, fazendo Kakashi olhar pra rosada.

-Ino! – Exclamou Sakura.

-Eu não fui o seu primeiro que eu tenho certeza...! – Disse Kakashi olhando pra Ino.

-Sakura, você mentiu pra gente! – Gritaram Ino e Hinata

-Kakashi, você tinha que falar nê? – A garota suspirou.

-Eu não quero saber com quem você transou antes de mim – disse ele tapando os ouvido.

-Sabe o ruivo... Sasori? – Falou Sakura com cara de quem foi contrariada.

-Nããããão... Foi com ele?! – Espantou-se Ino.

-Mas isso é passado, apesar de que... ui! – Disse Sakura se abanando com as mãos.

-F-foi tão... Bom... A-assim? – perguntou Hinata encabulada.

-Foi ótimo! – Disse Sakura com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

-Chega nê? – Disse Kakashi puxando a garota para seus braços. – Hinata, quer transar com o Sasuke? – Perguntou Kakashi sério.

-H-hai! – Respondeu a morena determinada.

-Passa nua na frente dele. – Ao terminar, Sakura e Ino se olharam e começaram a rir.

-Eu sei que foi você, ouviu Ino?! – Advertiu Kakashi.

-Eeeeeeu? Nunca! Nem sei do que você ta falando.

...

_**Crise de Amor. Prévia: **_

"_Quando as portas se abriram um flach de luz machucava os olhos do casal:_

_-Kakashi, o que foi isso? – Ela disse com a mão no rosto cobrindo os olhos._

_-Nem sei, estou vendo um monte de pontinhos brancos – disse ele._

_-Espera ai... O que é isso? – Perguntou Kakashi apontando para um papel grudado perto dos botões."_

_O que será esse tal flash? E as garotas, ganharam o tal show de talentos, e THE WOLF como fica?_

**Yo mina! Provavelmente o Ultimo capitulo do ano... bem.. agora eu quero que vocês votem na poll pra um especial de natal x.x claro se vocês quiserem e eu tiver tempo... :x**

**Volto a agradecer a Pérola-sama por que, de novo, sem ela este capitulo não estaria aqui ;)**

**Obrigada pelas Reviews, você me motivam **

**Já nê**


	5. Chapter 4 Part 1

**Naruto © Massashi Kishimoto**

Crise de Amor

_**No ultimo capitulo:**_

"_-Eu sei que foi você, ouviu Ino? – advertiu Kakashi_

_-Eeeeeeu? Nunca! Nem sei do que você está falando"_

Depois de muita conversa sobre como Hinata deveria chamar Sasuke para a _ação_, as garotas rumaram para suas respectivas casas. Kakashi e Sakura, então, foram se arrumar para passar uma agradável tarde no shopping. Sakura estava deitada na banheira, relaxando, enquanto o Hatake cozinhava. Ela saiu da banheira totalmente molhada, andou até o outro lado do banheiro, onde esqueceu a toalha felpuda, deixando um rastro por todo o banheiro. Ela se enxugou e saiu do banheiro direto para o quarto, colocou uma calça longa de boca larga, uma babylook e suspensório vermelho, uma boina de lado e havaianas. Vestida, saiu do quarto e foi para a cozinha onde o cheiro de ramen de porco exalava.

-Faz tanto tempo que eu não como ramen! – Disse a garota se sentando.

-É... A Kushina me ligou – comunicou ele.

-Sério? Como vai o Naruto? E o Minato-senpai? – Perguntou animada.

-Todos vão muito bem e chegam amanhã de manhã. Você pode faltar na faculdade? – Perguntou servindo a garota e sentando ao seu lado para comer.

-Claro! Nem tem nada importante... – começou – Só vão comunicar quem passou nos estágios.

-Estágio? Já? – Espantou-se

-Eu já mandei alguns currículos, só que a resposta é enviada para a faculdade... Frescura da Konoha.

-Porque você não me disse? Você podia estagiar lá na empresa.

-Justamente por isso, você ia me arranjar fácil, já que você é o dono! – Explicava – Eu quero suar Kakashi, quero trabalhar por mim mesma, se você ficar facilitando as coisas pra mim eu não vou estar trabalhando de verdade! – Concluiu.

-Certo... – O homem revirou os olhos – Mas pra onde você mandou?

- Err... – A garota deu um sorriso nervoso – Akatsuki INC...

-O QUÊ? – Ele largou os talheres – Sakura, a Akatsuki é a minha rival! Competimos em tudo!

-É, mas... Lá eles tinham estágio remunerado e eu não ia trabalhar de graça!

-Mesmo assim! Você podia estagiar na Suna! Ou talvez ANBU tec! Tudo! Menos a Akatsuki! – Falou autoritário

-É que a Ino mandou o currículo dela para lá... E você sabe, eu sem Ino, Ino sem eu...

-Vocês nasceram grudadas mesmo... – Disse voltando a comer

...

Já tinham saído de casa, Sakura com a mesma roupa e Kakashi com uma bermuda azul e uma camisa branca com detalhes pretos. Adentraram, juntos, no elevador. Outra vez o silêncio pairava, até que o elevador parou no décimo sétimo andar e, quando as portas se abriram, um flach de luz machucou os olhos do casal:

-Kakashi, o que foi isso? – Ela disse com a mão no rosto cobrindo os olhos.

-Nem sei, to vendo um monte de pontinhos brancos – disse ele.

- Essa vai para o quadro de avisos do prédio como "O casal quente resolve dar uma trégua ao elevador" – diz uma voz cansada, porém bastante conhecida.

-Chyio-baa-sama! – Falou Sakura – Mas que merda foi isso?

-Câmera digital, seu namorado vende sabia? – Disse irônica.

-Esse modelo já é meio antigo, né Chyio-baa? – Comentou Kakashi. – Já tem um novo modelo, ta bom de comprar né?

-Kakashi, deixa pra fazer propaganda depois e Chyio-baa, você podia avisar nê?

-Filha, essa foto é histórica! Vocês num elevador sem estarem no mínimo com a roupa amarrotada? – Sorriu a velha. – Quando vocês voltarem de onde quer que estejam indo, dêem uma olhada no mural – disse a velha saindo do elevador no térreo.

-Isso vai dar o que falar Kakashi... – Reclamou Sakura

-Eu que o diga – suspirou.

...

Entraram no carro e foram em direção ao Shopping. Olharam algumas lojas de artigos eróticos, femininos e masculinos. Horas e horas se passaram, o homem já carregava milhões de sacolas, as quais tinham de roupas até vídeos da Tsunade, um cujo título era "A Bengala do Vovô", repentinamente a rosada parava e sorria ternamente.

- Kakashi! Olha que vestido Kawaii! – Ela apontava para um vestido infantil para crianças de 3 anos. Kakashi olhava e sorria como a namorada, em seguida dava-lhe um beijo no rosto – Kakashi, como seria um filho nosso?

-Como assim?

-Sei lá... Tipo, um garoto de cabelos rosa? – Riu ao imaginar seu filho.

-Não... Uma menina de cabelo pata mesmo, com os olhos lindos da mãe, com a bunda da mãe, com as coxas da mãe, com os seios da mãe...

-Eu já entendi Kakashi-san! – Disse interrompendo. Fitaram-se por alguns segundos, ele a abraçou por trás rodeado de sacolas, enquanto acariciava a barriga da mesma, depois de alguns instantes continuaram o passeio. Não muito longe dali, um homem misterioso segurava uma câmera digital e sussurrava pra si mesmo: - Isso vai me render uma primeira página... Aburame Shino, você é demais!

...

Chegaram ao prédio e logo estacionaram o carro para em seguida adentrar o elevador.

-Espera ai... O que é isso? – Perguntou Kakashi apontando para um papel grudado perto dos botões.

-O quê? – A garota observou por alguns instantes e logo concluiu – Bem... É a gente.

-Eu sei que é a gente, né!

-Chiyo-baa-sama e a foto de 'trégua' no elevador – Ela suspirou. Na imagem os dois de pé dentro de um elevador, com cara de tédio, olhando para lados opostos, um momento raro e registrado que ficaria na memória de vários moradores por muito tempo.

...

**Quarto dia: quarta-feira**

"_...E pra quem é fã de THE WOLF, uma notícia urgente: show adiado para segunda-feira! É isso ai! Ingressos ainda à venda! Não percam! E agora os ganhadores da promoção, no camarim do Gen..."_ e o rádio era desligado brutalmente entre os risos de uma certa garota.

-Kakashi, liga que eu quero ver quem ganhou – pediu tentando abafar os risos.

_-_Eu to de saco cheio desse The Wolf, sério mesmo! – Alegou ligando outra vez o som.

"_...Parabéns Yamanaka Ino, você acaba de ganhar um ingresso promocional, Hyuuga Neji você também, e Karin você verá a banda de pertinho, Yamanaka Deidara e Sabaku no Kankuro vocês tiraram a sorte grande, venham pegar o seus ingressos com identidade em mãos..."_

-Ahhh... Eu não ganhei. – Dizia fazendo um bico forçado.

-Tsc... Sakura, eu ainda acho que ta em tempo de você desistir sabe? Essa greve não vai dar em nada mesmo! – Disse como se fosse um conselheiro amoroso.

-Kakashi, não sou eu quem decido se a greve irá continuar... Tudo depende de você! – Ressaltou se levantando e indo direto para o banheiro, onde escovou os dentes e lavou o rosto, ouviu também o interfone chamar, ao sair viu que Kakashi já havia atendido, então perguntou:

-O que foi? – Perguntou ela.

-Tua amiga ta histérica lá em baixo e ta subindo como um furacão – falou no seu constante tom calmo.

-Aff... O que será que aconteceu hein? – Perguntou para si, entretanto recebeu uma resposta...

-Sei lá...

...não tão construtiva, mas recebeu.

Repentinamente, a porta do apartamento se abria e por ela entrava uma loira com os olhos flamejantes, apontando o dedo indicador para Sakura

-A-HÁ! – Gritou estridente – Escondendo as coisas né! Parabéns amiga!!

-Aaãhhnn? – foi a resposta da rosada a tal acusação.

-Sakura!!! – Chamou Ino.

-Claro! Eu passei na Há...Akatsuki! – Dizia com um sorriso amarelado.

-Aff – Kakashi finalmente se pronunciava – Que lixo...

-Hãn? – Ino ficou com o semblante pensativo por alguns instantes e logo lembrou. – Ah é... Você passou!!!

-E tu?

-Mas é claro! Akatsuki amor! – piscou.

-AHHHHHHHHH – Gritou Ino, enquanto o homem presente tapava os ouvidos

-AHHHHHHHHH – Gritou Sakura

-AHHHHHHHHH – Gritou Ino

-Ahhhhhhhh, chega né? – Opinou Kakashi.

-É...

-Agradece a direção – debochou Kakashi.

-Ah é... Antes que eu me esqueça – puxou um envelope pardo da bolsa – A Kushina mandou, disse que não ia subir porque tava com pressa... – e entregou para Kakashi – e mandou os parabéns senhorita Hatake...

-Pelo o quê?

-Ah... Diz que num sabe?! – Insinuou.

-Desembucha! – Estressou-se a rosada, então Ino retirou uma revista, na qual estavam ela e Kakashi na capa, da bolsa e entregou a Sakura. Ela deu um sorriso e logo abriu na página correspondente, começando a ler silenciosamente. O sorriso sumia e uma expressão pasma lhe dominava a face. Ficou estática. Como uma revista de fofocas poderia inventar algo daquele gênero? Logo uma voz em seu ouvido ecoava.

-Lê alto... – Pediu Kakashi tentando ver a noticia. Sakura não conseguia se mexer, então Ino tomou a revista da mão dela e começou:

- "_...Hatake Kakashi e Haruno Sakura estavam passeando calmamente no shopping. Visitaram várias lojas e compraram diversas coisas, exalando exuberância, glamour e ao mesmo tempo simplicidade e simpatia. O casal mostrou a sintonia que existe entre eles. O charme e a inteligência da garota combina perfeitamente com o modo calmo e misterioso do empresário. Ao final do passeio, já ao passar por inúmeras lojas, pararam em frente a uma loja de artigos infantis. Olharam a vitrine por alguns instantes e Kakashi logo demonstrou ternura ao acariciar o ventre da garota, transparecendo carinho... Será que o casal recebeu a visita da cegonha? Pelo que aparentam, o herdeiro Hatake já está a caminho... Parabéns Sakura!"_

**...**

**Crise de Amor, prévia:**

"_Agora me conta Kakashi... Qual o segredo dos Hatake sobre as Haruno? – perguntou brincalhona se dirigindo para o quarto._

_-Hehehehe... Se eu soubesse, você não estaria em greve... – falou seguindo-a._

_-Detalhes meu caro... Detalhes."_

_Como será que essa suposta gravidez vai ser encarada? E Kakashi? Agüentará mais alguns dias sem sexo? _

_Tudo isso e muito mais só em "Crise de Amor"_

_**Ola meus amores como vão? Está ai o 1º capitulo do ano poakspasokpso... Queria pedir desculpas a todos pela demora na respostas das review e também na demora do post... Um aviso importante: O capitulo 4 e suas partes estão entupidos de diálogos xD... mas já to tratando de resolver isso no capitulo 5 o_o **_

_**Beijos pó ces... **_


	6. Chapter 4 Part 2

**Naruto © Massashi Kishimoto**

Crise de amor

_**Anteriormente:**_

"_...Hatake Kakashi e Haruno Sakura estavam passeando calmamente no shopping. Visitaram várias lojas e compraram diversas coisas, exalando exuberância, glamour e ao mesmo tempo simplicidade e simpatia. O casal mostrou a sintonia que existe entre eles. O charme e a inteligência da garota combinam perfeitamente com o modo calmo e misterioso do empresário. Ao final do passeio, já ao passar por inúmeras lojas, pararam em frente a uma loja de artigos infantis. Olharam a vitrine por alguns instantes e Kakashi logo demonstrou ternura ao acariciar o ventre da garota, transparecendo carinho... Será que o casal recebeu a visita da cegonha? Pelo que aparentam, o herdeiro Hatake já está a caminho... Parabéns Sakura"_

-Querendo esconder de mim né? Eu vou ser madrinha e acabou! – falou autoritária enquanto o casal pasmo se olhava.

-Sakura... Agora eu entendo essa greve... To ligado... Você poderia ter me dito! – falou Kakashi resolvendo tirar proveito da situação – Eu sei que há mulheres que têm a gravidez conturbada e não podem ter relações sexuais... Não precisava esconder de mim _Sakura-chan!_ – concluiu.

- EU NÃO TO GRAVIDA! – Pronunciou em alto e bom som.

- Como você sabe? – Perguntou Ino – Você já menstruou esse mês?

- Ino eu menstruei no começo do mês! – Jogou na cara da amiga.

- A greve foi recente... Você pode ta grávida sim! – Concluiu a loira.

- Você já fez o teste? – Perguntou Kakashi

- Eu não tiro sangue desnecessário... Você sabe o que acontece...

**FlashBack:**

_Sakura estava sentada em uma sala médica, Kakashi estava junto a ela e conversando calmamente. A enfermeira organizava as coisas quando uma funcionaria passou carregando uma seringa e agulha de tamanho médio. Os olhos de Sakura se arregalaram e a garota começou:_

_- Kakashi, por Kami, se você me ama, não a deixa enfiar esse negocio em mim, por favor... Me tira daqui, Kakashi eu preciso de você... – Gritava desesperadamente, ao mesmo tempo em que lágrimas brotavam de seus olhos. – Kakashi... Me tira daqui... Manda ela sair, joga isso no lixo, Kakashi faz alguma coisa, pelo amor de Kami!! – O homem ficou estático, sem ação assim como a enfermeira que ali estava. Gentilmente ele pediu que a mesma se retirasse, só então ele descobriu que Sakura tinha fobia de agulhas._

**Fim do FlashBack.**

- E como eu sei... – Disse um pouco sombrio.

- Ele já sabe da tua fobia? – Perguntou Ino também relembrando alguns momentos no segundo ano do ensino médio.

- Ino, nós moramos juntos há dois anos. É meio impossível ele não saber nê?! – Ironizou.

- Ta, mas... E teste de farmácia? – falou como se fosse a solução para a paz mundial.

- Não dá... Eu e minha mãe temos um negócio (**N/A:** não me pergunte que negocio é esse) que nossa urina é base, então, sempre que nós fazemos teste de gravidez, dá que agente ta grávida – Explicou calmamente.

- Á-HÁ! Então você assume que está grávida?! – Logo concluiu a nossa "Sherlock".

- Vai ser um menino, né meu amor? – Perguntou o homem sorrindo abobalhadamente.

- Esse garoto vai ser tão mimado pela madrinha! – Falou Ino passando a mão no ventre de Sakura.

- QUE PARTE DO "EU NÃO TO GRAVIDA" VOCÊS NÃO ENTENDERAM? – gritou a Haruno.

- A parte que você não fez teste... – começou Ino.

- A parte da greve...

- A parte da loja de artigos infantis...

- A parte do "menstruei no inicio do mês"...

- Entre outros...

- É entre outros... – Finalizou Kakashi.

- BAKAS! Eu só quero ver quando a Dona Hana ficar sabendo!

De súbito a porta se abre e um moreno de longos cabelos sedosos, tratados por LOREAL, tentava, desesperadamente, impedir que uma senhora de cabelos róseos entrasse no apartamento do casal. A mulher entrava como um vulcão em erupção, uma cara de má encarada era jogada para Kakashi que logo perguntava:

- Ei, tio Orochi, quem é essa mulher e o que ela faz aqui? – Perguntou calmo, enquanto Sakura se escondia atrás de Ino, que dava um sorrisinho amarelo.

- Oi tia... – disse Ino singelamente.

- Cadê? – A mulher perguntava com um tom mortal.

- Cadê o que minha senhora? – Perguntava um impaciente Kakashi.

- Olha aqui seu ladrão de filhas exemplares – começou a mulher com seu dedo acusativo para cima de Kakashi – você acha que só porque a minha filha ta esperando um filho seu você pode falar assim comigo?

- Aaãnhhãã? – Disse confuso.

- Kakashi... – disse Ino baixo chamando a atenção do homem – ... ela é a mãe da Sakura.

- Ahh... – Kakashi logo engoliu seco – Orochimaru, pode descer ok?

- Hum... Certo! – Orochimaru dava as costas – Mas que ousadia, só porque tem cabelo rosa se acha, olhe só – e tocava em seus próprios cabelos – isso é loreal! – e desaparecia entrando no elevador.

- Ta... Mas... Cadê a irresponsável da minha filha? – Perguntou autoritária.

- Mamãe... – Uma voz fina e receosa ecoava aos ouvidos da revoltada mulher.

- Ah! Olha você ai! Está arrependida agora? Sobre o futuro dessa criança, eu vou ser bem clara, não quero seu dinheiro Hatake, apenas deixe minha filha e meu neto em paz! Quanto a você Sakura, nem pense em largar a faculdade, e... – era interrompida pela rosada.

- Mãe! Eu to bem! E não to grávida...!

- Como você sabe? Já fez o teste? – Disse acusando a garota.

- Mãe... Teste de farmácia não adianta, 'cê' sabe! E tirar sangue...

- Nem invente de tirar sangue viu?!

- Não se preocupe senhora Haruno, eu, como pai dessa criança, vou tomar as providencias necessárias para que ela nasça saudável... – começava o homem, um discurso.

- EU NÃO TO GRAVIDA! E-U N-A-O T-O G-R-A-V-I-D-A !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – gritou histérica.

- Mas é claro que você está! Esqueceu que você engordou um quilo semana passada? – Ino pronunciou-se.

- Analisa o que você acabou de falar... UM QUILO!!!

E outra vez a maldita porta se abria e um homem com feições joviais, vestido em um jeans escuro e uma pólo branca entrava na casa vagarosamente, ele puxava a carteira do bolso e pegava uma folha de cheque e logo dizia:

- Veja se esse valor esta bom para que você deixe a criança e suma no mundo – ofereceu a rosada um cheque com muitos zeros...

- Quantos zeros... – disse a garota pasma.

- É quantos zeros... – repetiu a amiga.

- Verdade, quantos zeros... – repetiu a mãe tão pasma quanto a filha. Kakashi então puxou a folha e a rasgou, olhando para o homem que acabará de entrar.

- Pai... Eu quero o bebê e a mulher! Benção... – disse fazendo uma reverência.

- Ah! Kakashi, seu puto! Quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir: sempre tenha uma caixa de camisinha na mesa de cabeceira! – Disse abusando de um tom calmo.

- Gomen!

- Nossa!! Tem certeza que é teu pai Kakashi? Pensei que ele era mais velho, mas ele é... uii!! – Disse Ino com um sorriso malicioso pra cima do coroa, deixando a rosada levemente corada ao reparar no seu 'sogro'.

- Quem são as belas? – Pergunto o homem já interessado nas mulheres do local.

- Yamanaka Ino, prazer... – Adiantou-se Ino, o homem logo a olhou de cima a baixo, balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Kakashi, quantas mulheres você tem hein? Seu Puto... – perguntou.

- Sakura, fica aqui perto antes que meu pai ataque – e logo Kakashi puxava a rosada para perto de si, onde iria mantê-la segura dos encantos do seu pai.

- É... Até que ela não é de se jogar fora... – comentou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Err... – a garota logo corava – prazer senhor Hatake... Haruno Sakura.

- Bonito nome, combina com você – logo após, notou a presença da terceira mulher no recinto – Hum... E você minha linda... Como costumam te chamar?

- Eu? – Disse a mãe de Sakura ganhando um tom rubro – Haruno Hana – Fez uma pausa – Mãe dessa irresponsável.

- Ah, só podia ser... Agora já sei de onde vem tal beleza... Aceitaria jantar comigo ainda hoje minha linda? – Convidou fazendo Hana, Ino e Sakura ficarem boquiabertas com o convite tão repentino.

- Ah mãe... Aceita! – falou Sakura com um grande sorriso.

- É Tia, não é todo dia que se vê um velho com cara de garotão... – comentou Ino.

- Pai... Você não tem jeito – resmungou Kakashi.

- E então minha linda... Te pego as oito?

- Hum... Claro! – Disse a mulher esquecendo-se totalmente da suposta gravidez da filha.

- Ótimo... Eu te dou uma carona e aproveito para ver onde a senhorita mora... – Disse sendo levemente sedutor.

- Pai, leva a Ino também – e logo apontou para a loira.

- O.k. _baby, _Vamos... – E com isso todos saíram do apartamento deixando o casal a sós.

- Agora me conta Kakashi... Qual o segredo dos Hatake sobre as Haruno? – Falou brincalhona se dirigindo para o quarto.

- Hehehehe... Se eu soubesse, você não estaria em greve... – Falou seguindo-a.

- Detalhes meu caro... Detalhes...

...

**Crise de Amor, prévia:**

"- Tsunade-sama!

_- Sakura, não há tempo para explicações, preciso de você aqui e agora..._

_..._

- Sakura...? – Perguntou um homem alto e ruivo olhando atentamente para a garota.

- Sa-Sasori?! – Disse pasma, sem acreditar no que seus olhos lhe revelavam.

...

- Mas... Sasori... Nós... Eu... A gente...

- Se você não aceitar, que fique claro, eu estarei fora... – Comentou Sasori. – Sakura, eu nunca escondi de você que eu faria tudo pra te ter novamente..."

_O que Tsunade tem de tão importante para tratar com a rosada? E como ela reagirá a Sasori? E Kakashi...? Onde as coisas estão indo de mal a pior, elas com certeza vão piora tragicamente... ou não!_

**Yo mina!! No mesmo mês o capitulo ta completo :O (não diga) uahsuahsuahsaus**

**Kakashi-senpai seol preguiçoso xD (logue pra eu responder .) uhasushauhs**

**Kissu o/**


	7. Chapter 5

**Naruto © Massashi Kishimoto**

Crise de Amor

_**No ultimo Capitulo:**_

"_- Agora me conta Kakashi... Qual o segredo dos Hatake sobre as Haruno? – Falou brincalhona se dirigindo para o quarto._

_-Hehehehe... Se eu soubesse, você não estaria em greve... – Falou seguindo-a._

_- Detalhes meu caro... Detalhes."_

A garota dormia como um anjo, há tempos não tirava um cochilo a tarde. O homem saia do banho com os cabelos molhados e apenas uma toalha envolta a sua cintura, ele observou a garota por alguns momentos, fazendo-a acordar:

-Kakashi? – Perguntou ainda sonolenta sorrindo levemente.

-Volte a dormir minha linda... – disse ainda olhando-a de uma maneira sutil e carinhosa.

-Eu te amo... – e ela fechava os olhos e continuava sorrindo.

-Também... também te amo muito – e nesse momento o celular da garota insistia em tocar.

-Alô? – Atendeu com a voz sonolenta.

_-Sakura? – Respondeu a voz do outro lado da linha._

-Tsunade-sama! – Se sobressaltou ao perceber quem era.

_-Sakura, não há tempo para explicações, preciso de você aqui e agora..._

-Aqui, onde? – Perguntou séria.

-_No meu estúdio de gravações, preciso de você, te explico quando chegar..._

_-_Hai!

_-E Sakura, é importante que o Kakashi não fique sabendo... Diga que vai na casa de alguma amiga sua, certo?_

-É tão serio assim? – Perguntou preocupada.

_-Muito sério e é ultra secreto... Considere isso como uma missão RANK-S o.k.?_

_-_Hai! Chegarei em um minuto...!

-_Conto com você..._

Enquanto isso, coincidentemente o celular de Kakashi também tocava:

-Hatake Kakashi falando...

_-Hehehehe como anda a greve? – Perguntou a voz mais sínica do mundo._

_-_Jirayia-sama, de mal a pior e a sua? – Debochou.

-_Ontem eu tive uma sessão de sexo selvagem... _

_-_Conta outra...

_-É serio... _

_-_E como você conseguiu essa façanha?

-_Dando algo que ela quisesse mais que o show. _

_-_E o que você deu?

_-A nova idéia do filme dela... hehehehe._

-Você é a única pessoa que eu conheço que daria a idéia do próximo filme pornô da mulher...

_-Porque ela é a única mulher que eu conheço que se casaria com um escritor de romances eróticos que viaja direto para coletar informações... hehehehe..._

-...

-_Certo... Mas pra mostrar como eu sou teu amigo, eu to ligando pra você não deixar que a sua mulher saia de casa hoje..._

-Por quê?

-_Porque a Tsunade vai convidar ela para participar do novo filme... "O zoológico do tiozinho..."(?) _

_­_-NANI?

-_Fala baixo... Ela não pode saber que eu te liguei, nesse momento ela ta falando com a Sakura, então se vira... – e com isso Jirayia desligava o telefone e em seguida Sakura aparecia pronta para sair._

-Vou ali Kakashi, volto já! – Disse já abrindo a porta.

-Vai pra onde? – Perguntou inocente.

-Hum... Pra... Para a casa da Hina... – disse rápido e gaguejante.

-Ah, espera, eu te dou uma carona...

-NÃO! – Ela gritou e ele virou-se – Err... Não precisa...

-Eu vou praquelas bandas mesmo... – disse sem dar muita importância, enquanto ela praguejava baixo.

-É o clube da _Luluzinha _você não pode me levar lá! "_Tomara que ele desista"._

_-_Só vou te levar lá... "_Você não vai fazer esse filme nem morta..."_

_-_Ta Kakashi, é que eu vou para o estúdio onde a Tsunade-sama trabalha, por isso você não pode ir...

-Ah, eu to precisando falar com ela mesmo... Espera! – Com isso ele entrou no quarto e colocou uma roupa qualquer, ambos desceram e antes que saíssem:

-Bonita foto casal... Você até está menos feia, feiosa – disse Sai, um morador qualquer do prédio.

- Hãn? De que foto você está falando? – Perguntou a rosada.

-"Trégua ao elevador" hehehehe.

-Ah! Obrigado, mas eu estou com pressa... – disse Kakashi deixando o garoto para trás – Não sei por que, mas não gosto dele...

...

Chegaram ao estúdio e juntos desceram, Sakura estava visivelmente tensa, Tsunade disse que não queria Kakashi lá, porém a garota não tinha conseguido se livrar dele, e isso a preocupava demais. Kakashi estava com cara de mal encarado, caminhava atrás da garota, como uma sombra, ele não desgrudaria dela um segundo se quer. Passaram pela recepção sem nenhum problema, entraram no elevador num silencio perturbador, não por causa da greve, mas pelos seus motivos 'pessoais', e assim que a porta se abria:

-Sakura...? – Perguntou um homem alto e ruivo olhando atentamente para a garota

-Sa-Sasori?! – Disse pasma, sem acreditar no que seus olhos lhe revelavam.

-Hum... Err... Como você ta? – Ele perguntou educadamente. – E o que você faz aqui?

-É... Eu to bem e vim falar com a Tsunade-sama... Calma, eu não sou atriz pornô – deu uma breve risada – Mas e você o que faz aqui?

-Ah... Bem... Vim falar com a Tsunade também, mas ela me mandou esperar aqui no corredor – respondeu levemente nervoso.

-Então vai demorar nê? Kakashi, você pode ir indo, depois você volta e fala com ela ok? – disse com a cara mais sínica do mundo.

-É tio, eu cuido dela pro senhor – falou Sasori olhando a garota de cima a baixo – Sakura, você continua boa, boa mesmo – disse com um sorriso malicioso, que fez Kakashi arquear uma sobrancelha.

-Não... Prefiro esperar. Sakura, você não quer avisar que chegou? Talvez ela adiante para você... – Perguntou já enfezado.

-Ok...

Com isso, a rosada foi até o camarim de Tsunade e como se fosse telepatia, antes que a garota batesse a porta, a mesma se abria revelando a loira dos olhos mel, que instantaneamente colocou-a para dentro seguida de Sasori, mas logo ela percebeu uma terceira presença no corredor e, assim que os olhares se cruzaram, Tsunade soube que Kakashi estava ali para impedi-la de fazer tal proposta, logo o ignorou e fechou a porta antes mesmo que Kakashi tivesse alguma reação.

Foi tudo tão rápido que ele nem teve palavras ou tempo de pará-la, quando se deu por si, eles já estavam trancados naquela sala. Agora tudo dependia do bom senso de Sakura e, ultimamente, em sua opinião, Sakura não tinha um bom senso.

No camarim da Tsunade:

-Bom... Sakura eu lhe chamei aqui para fazer-te uma proposta... – Começou Tsunade.

-Hum... E... O que Sasori tem haver com isso? – Foi sua primeira pergunta.

-Bem, ele será seu par caso aceite, já conversamos sobre isso e ele só aceitou por que era você Sakura. – Explicou.

-Mas... Sasori... Nós... Eu... A gente...

-Se você não aceitar, que fique claro, eu estarei fora... – Comentou Sasori – Sakura, eu nunca escondi de você que eu faria tudo pra te ter novamente.

-Já sabemos Sasori – Cortou Tsunade - Mas... Continuando... Você sabe que estou produzindo um novo filme e, bem... Eu quero algo inovador...

-Tsunade-sama sem rodeios, por favor – pediu educadamente.

-Ok, é o seguinte... Você aceita ser a estrela principal do meu novo filme junto a Sasori?

...

Depois de alguns minutos que mais pareceram horas, a porta finalmente se abria, e revelava Sakura com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, o que para o homem foi um péssimo sinal, logo, ele tratou de abordá-la:

-Er... E então como foi? – Perguntou em tom vago.

-Tsunade realmente é uma caixinha de surpresa – disse radiante.

-Por quê? – Permanecia em mesmo tom.

-Já imaginou Kakashi... Eu estrelando um filme pornô?

-Não e nem quero.

-Hãn?

-Sakura, eu sei o que rolou ali dentro, não vou lhe impedir de fazer esse filme, se você quiser fazer eu vou lhe apoiar, mesmo não sendo a minha vontade, porém... Se você não fizer o filme, eu vou ficar muito feliz e realmente aliviado por não ver pessoas verem de graça o que eu lutei pra ver...

- As gravações começam quinta... – disse dando-lhe as costas enquanto uma feição nada agradável invadia Kakashi – Mas quinta... Tem a apresentação do creu, e eu não perderia isso por nada!

_..._

**Crise de Amor prévia:**

"_-Akamaru!_

_-AU_

_-Senta – e o cão sentava._

_-Rola – e o cão rolava.._

_-Finge de morto – e o cão morria_

_-Hei Kiba... – começou Lee – Isso não é um show de cães então faz o negócio certo!"_

_Como será a reação do nosso querido Hatake ao ver a sua garota dançar o créu em público? E as outras apresentações? Tudo isso e muito mais só em Crise de Amor..._

**é-e' **


End file.
